Light and Ryuuzaki's new path
by hells door woman
Summary: after light dies in the warehouse after his downfall with near, he reunites with ryuuzaki and becomes a shinigami


Light stared expressionless as the fading sunlight pored down on him through the broken ware house roof

Light stared expressionless as the fading sunlight pored down on him through the broken ware house roof. High above, sitting on the top of another building, Ryuk sat with his death note with light's name written in it. He watched as his partner's eyes slowing closed and then turned away and started back towards the Shinigami realm. Light felt his soul leave his body and become weightless in nothingness. He couldn't open his eyes, but could tell he was hanging in air, until suddenly he was plunged into a vertical drop. His stomach and heart flew up as he fell through darkness. Where was he going? Hell? No, Ryuk had said before, that he could go to neither heaven nor hell, he was going into nothingness. Oh well, I suppose this wont be as bad as I believe it is… Light thought allowing his muscles to relax and his mind to rest at ease as he accepted his defeat. "I wouldn't have believed that you of all people would give up to quickly, Yagami Light." Said a all to familiar voice from beside Light mockingly. Light's eyes shot open as he quickly looked to his side and saw none other than the infamous Ryuuzaki himself. He was also falling, but seemed to have more control, with his feet downward, his hands in his pockets, his shaggy unkempt black hair, plain white t-shirt, and his blue jeans flapping in a blundering wind. But the entire time, Ryuuzaki kept his eyes trained on Light and if Light was correct, Ryuuzaki actually looked…..happy, to see him again. "Ryuuzaki……your alive?" Light asked dumbly. "Of course not light-kun, we are both labeled deceased in the living world, but from my perspective, I wouldn't say we're completely finished with our time." Ryuuzaki said in his same dull manner that he had always had. "so what of the others? Watari, my father, Mello, where are they?" Light asked curiously looking around him in the darkness. "they have all rightfully found their place in the clouds, even Mello. But Light-kun, I've noticed you haven't asked of _your_ comrades whereabouts yet." Ryuuzaki said observantly. Light smirked, "because Ryuuzaki, if you've used the death note even once, you go into nothingness, and since they were my comrades and used the Death Note, it is guaranteed that they are already there…..where ever there is…" Light said. "Fear not, we are nearly there, I've been there for a time, waiting for your downfall in the world of the living….Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said challengingly. Light ignored Ryuuzaki's obvious taunt and looked downward to see a swirling hole beneath them that lead to what looked like a grey soiled desert with mountains. They fell through the mouth of the hole and through the grey sky. As light looked more closely at the ground below, he started to see hundreds, and thousands of shinigami much like Ryuk. "This is our future Light-kun, this is the punishment we are to receive for using that deadly book. We are to become just like them and carry out the same duties as these monsters…" Ryuuzaki whispered dangerously. Light looked back to Ryuuzaki and nearly cried out when he saw what Ryuuzaki had transformed into. He had a skull like mask over his face with large deadly horns sticking out of the top and blood red shinigami eyes instead of his own. He now had two large bat like wings with holes pierced in them and wore long loose black robes with a blood red bone covered belt from which a bag hung from which held Ryuuzaki's very own death note. "what's wrong Light-kun? You look as though you've seen a ghost…or a shinigami." Ryuuzaki said devilishly. Light looked back down to the ground to which he was fall to, and felt as though everything was coming to a crashing end, this was he had been reduced to, after everything, this was to be his future. But on the other hand…..now he could truly become a god of the living world, killing with being noticed, and then finally making his appearance to the living and taking his rightful place over the entire world of living, just as he had planned…


End file.
